


GGBot

by dimbleby



Category: Gossip Girl, Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen, fixes at least one plot hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimbleby/pseuds/dimbleby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gossip Girl x Mr Robot crossover, yes, really! Teenage Elliot wrote the bot that posts most of Gossip Girl's content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GGBot

bot

noun

1\. _a device or piece of software that can execute commands, reply to messages, or perform routine tasks, as online searches, either automatically or with minimal human intervention (often used in combination)_

origin   
_1985-90; shortening of robot_

 

One of the first bots Elliot ever wrote was when he was in high school -- he did quick-cash coding jobs online primarily so he didn't have to make milkshakes like Darlene. He found the guy on Craigslist. Usually the people on Craigslist had no idea what they were asking for, so Eliot was able to exercise more creativity than with a corporate gig.

Some guy (who called himself "Gossip Girl") wanted to start a website chronicling the excruciatingly dull antics of his high school classmates. His name was Dan Humphrey. It was easy to find him. His dad was briefly famous in the 90s, his mom was an abstract artist, and Dan had written some truly terrible poetry about loneliness in the seventh grade. 

(Elliot kind of liked the poems.)

So he set up the website, using pretty basic templates (Dan didn't know Wordpress was free? Whatever, Elliot would take his money.)

But then he had an idea. Dan had described where the content came from -- a combination of gossip-spilling texts from his classmates and original commentary written by Dan -- and Eliot asked him if he would consider letting a "bot" make posts for him. It seemed like a logical solution. 

Dan was a busy student -- if texts came in from reputable sources, why not let a computer program automatically post them? Dan was hesitant at first. Elliot promised the bot would do minimal rewriting, use the same "Gossip Girl, XOXO" signature every time, only repost messages from approved cell numbers ... he caved. 

And so Elliot wrote GGBot.

He now considers himself a pioneer in the automated content sector, even if no one besides Dan knows. He's checked up on Dan and the website a few times over the years: the bot posted a lot about Dan's life, so it was pretty easy. 

He's wondered why Dan never disabled it -- and then wondered if that was the whole point. Being known. Even by an algorithm. 

(It's almost better than being loved.)


End file.
